


Serving Each In His Degree

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Scar's Reign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Zazu had been in service to the lions who ruled the Pride Lands since the time of Simba's grandfather.





	Serving Each In His Degree

Zazu had been in service to the lions who ruled the Pride Lands since the time of Simba's grandfather. He could recall (and often did) Mufasa as a happy prince. He could remember (and tried not to) Scar as a quiet second son before he received the wound that renamed him.

He had been there for Mufasa's step to king, a peaceful changeover of responsibility from father to firstborn heir. Had imagined he would be there too for Simba's rule. Hornbills were a long-lived species, and Zazu himself confident under the protection of each king in turn.

What darkness was instead coming to pass. Well-loved king and young prince dead before their time. Scar speaking of his untimely rise like a triumph when it was a tragedy. Sarabi lowering her proud head in grief as Zazu touched his wing to her paw in a futile try at comfort. She, too, he had known since a cub.

Hyenas given the run of the Pride Lands, walking on Pride Rock itself. Those were poachers who should be confined to their own shadowy places. (One couldn't serve lions for so long without incorporating some of their attitudes.)

It all was enough to make Zazu wish he had never pecked his way out of the nest.


End file.
